


Tattoo me

by To_so_um_pouquinho_doida_por_ele



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_so_um_pouquinho_doida_por_ele/pseuds/To_so_um_pouquinho_doida_por_ele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neymar likes tattoos - and he likes his tattoo artist.. way too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short story, just to spread some fluff in the world.   
> No sex, no rock'n roll..  
> But I hope you will smile in the end. ;)

“Your tattoo artist was in jail?” Oscar' eyes almost popped out of his head. 

“Yeah, but he was caught while he was delivering drugs from one man to another man. He needed the money to survive.”   
“Oh yes, that justifies everything, Ney.” 

The young Brazilian looked furious to his friend Oscar.   
“NO! Maybe not. But you don't know, how it is – this feeling of starving. So don't blame him.”

“Woooooow, what's going on guys?” Dani and Rafinha just came to their table in the new-opened restaurants.   
“Neymar's tattoo artist has been to prison.” Oscar blurt out. 

“Oh, okay. That's not such a bright past.”   
Everybody sat down, opening the menu, but not really looking into it. 

Oscar was still too upset. “I think you should you get to another one. I mean, he may be good-looking for you, but-”   
“Wait, Ney, are we talking about the fucking cute one?” Rafinha interrupted his friend. 

Dani laughed as Ney's ears and cheeks were turning red.   
“Oh yes, we are, Rafi. The one who made his third tattoo in just half a year.” 

Neymar was slumping further into his seat and cursing Dani in his head. 

 

“Ney, you have to hurry and ask him out, or otherwise there won't be any places left for new tattoos.”   
“You're stupid.” Neymar mumbled, grabbing his drink. 

 

Rafinha punched his shoulder lightly. “Nah, but seriously Ney. You have to make a move before your body is full of ink. And by the way, I haven't seen this mysterious good-looking tattoo man, show me at least a picture.”  
“He doesn't have one. I don't think, he's sooo awesome.”   
Neymar was giving an evil eye to Oscar, hoping to shut him up with that. “Maybe not, but it's good enough for me.” 

“Kids. Enough. Let's just be happy, that our little Neye here is finally having a crush again.” Dani petted Ney's head, grinning.   
Ney made a grimace, and with this, they finally ordered their pizzas and changed the subject.

 

Neymar looked at his watch. He was a bit too early which was normally very unusual for him, except when he was meeting someone he wanted to date. But this was no date or at least no romantic one. Neymar decided to walk around the block, killing some time.

Before he entered the studio, he took a deep breath, fixing his hair for the 12th time, using the black screen of the mobile phone as a mirror. 

When he entered, he was surrounded by this nice smell, which made him drunk.   
There was nobody, but just some seconds later, he could see this goofy face with a big smile around his lips.   
“Hey. Neymar. Just give me some minutes. Make yourself comfortable at the couch over there.” “Yeah, sure, no problem Leo.”

 

A little while later, Leo said goodbye to a young lady, looking more than happy with her new piercing at the eyebrow. “Make sure to come back in 6 weeks, so I can have a look at it.”   
“Of course, thank you, thank youuu.” 

Leo smiled, and Ney's stomach flipped. For the first time he knew this man, Ney was unsure about his ability to judge if Leo was gay or not. 

“So Neymar, what can I do for you? Your last tattoo is 2 weeks old. Not happy with it? Or you already want another one?”   
The Brazilian laughed. “I really thought of another one. I want something with a cross.” 

“Sure, no problem. Let's check through some stuff I already dawn. I'm sure we're coming up with something.” 

Neymar felt like melting away with this smile. 

Now was the best time for Neymar. He could easily talk with Leo, joking around, and getting excited about a new tattoo. Sometimes their arms touched. In these moments, Neymar could just think of how to get closer to this man. 

Leo was not like a posterboy.   
To be honest, he was not really pretty.   
But his smile and the way he looked, when he was focusing on something, like making the new tattoo, made Neymar's heart jump from time to time.   
Plus, Leo was a nice guy. Someone you just have to like to be around with you. 

 

Neymar was deep in his thoughts about a golden future with Leo, when Leo touched his arms, shaking him a bit. “Neymar? Back to earth?”

“Can.. can we go out?” 

It slipped out of Neymar's mouth. 

The moment he saw Leo's eyes widening, staring at him in disbelief, made Neymar already regretting his proposal.   
In his head were thousand thoughts at the same time. 

He felt too embarrassed right now, because obviously Leo wasn't even gay. There was no indicator for him to be into guys, and Neymar thought how stupid he must be, for not even considering this important fact. 

“Sorry! I just - I – we're gonna talk next time, okay.” 

This said, Neymar was already grabbing his stuff, and walking towards the door. 

“Neymar wait.” 

Neymar stopped, biting his lip. That was one of his most awkward moments ever in his life. More embarrassing, than having sex for the first time. 

“I would like to Neymar.” 

Ney was so surprised, he stopped breathing. He couldn't turn around, because he feared, that all of this was an imagination of his brain. It was like in these all over romantic fluff, girly movies, nobody except teenager girls liked. 

“Well, that means, if you still want to go out.”   
Neymar whirled around, shouting. “Yes! Yes, I do. I wanna, I -” Leo laughed. It was one of the most beautiful noises Neymar ever heard. 

He could feel how his ears were turning red, his heart pumping his blood way too fast. 

“Then let's meet tonight at 7 for dinner?” 

Neymar smiled all over his face. “Sounds great.” 

 

Neymar always left the tattoo studio happy, but never so happy like today.


End file.
